


Unfortunately, It Is a Metaphor

by MyFullYetTwistedHeart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Hijinks & Shenanigans, Light Angst, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFullYetTwistedHeart/pseuds/MyFullYetTwistedHeart
Summary: Obi-Wan is on the fridge.The fridge is a metaphor for the need he feels to prove he doesn't need Qui-Gon and maybe he should just get down Off the fridge and accept a hug.Anakin is there?
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Unfortunately, It Is a Metaphor

**Author's Note:**

> IT WAS MEANT TO BE FLUFFY AND FUNNY
> 
> How can I make 'I don't need wine, I'm already on the fridge' angsty APPARENTLY LIKE THIS

When Qui-Gon returned to their quarters, Anakin was standing in their living area, arms crossed as he stared toward the ceiling.

'Obi-Wan's on the conservator'

Sure enough, his former Padawan was perched on top of the conservator, absentmindedly scrolling through a data pad. The knight glanced up momentarily, acknowledging Qui-Gon's presence with a lazy salute.

'Hello Master'

Qui-Gon walked closer, ruffling Anakin's hair as he passed and smirking when the teen ducked away.

'Hello Obi-Wan. May I ask  _ why _ you're on the conservator'

Obi-Wan shrugged, continuing to focus on the data pad.

'wanted to see if I fit'

Normally Qui-Gon would have left it at that, but something about the knight's tone and the way he'd tucked himself into the corner told him there was more to this than Obi-Wan's not so secret chaotic side.

'would you like to talk about it?'

A visible drop in the red head's demeanor confirmed his suspicions.

'Would you like to  _ drink _ about it?'

This earned him Obi-Wan's full attention, and a look that implied the answer should have been obvious.

'I don't need a drink I'm already on the conservator'

Fair point.

Tall as he was, Qui-Gon could easily brush his fingers over Obi-Wan's hand, squeezing reassuringly when the younger man laced their fingers together.

'try not to fall'


End file.
